You Don't Even Realise What You Did
by halfboy
Summary: 'Footsteps, scuffle, thud; his head smashed against the brick wall. "You won't go near her, you won't talk to her, you won't touch her. Do you understand?" Cal growled, giving the man another heavy shove into the wall.'  Rated T for now, will be moved up.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I think this is my first Lie to Me fic. It's awful that I can't remember if it is, but hey, there we go. Fuck knows where I'm going with this - I'm open to any suggestions? If any of my House readers (if you're still there? God, it's been ages, guys!) are reading this, then I apologise - I am trying very hard to finish my current fics, but the inspiration isn't there. Sad face!

Anywho, the general idea of this is that Foster was dating a guy who turned out to be a massive shit, hopefully that's clear in this, but if not then it will be by the next chapter, which will be a 'one month before' chapter. It'll be Callian in the end :)

**Chapter one.**

Cal walked through the street, his hands stuffed in his pocket and rain dripping off of the hood of his coat. He could see the person he was meant to be following, a hooded man made a silhouette just ten yards ahead of him. Cal waited for the right moment before pulling something out of his pocket and jogging the final distance between them.

"Oi," Cal said, grabbing the man's shoulder and spinning him around to face him. "Did you drop this?" he asked, waving a 50 dollar note in front of the man's face.

His brow furrowed hesitantly before he nodded. "Hey, uh, yeah, yeah I must've," he reached for the note, but instead was grabbed and thrown into the alleyway to the right of them. His hands grazed the floor as he landed on his back. "What the fuck?" he barked, scrambling to his feet.

"You've been fucking with my woman," Cal replied matter-of-factly, walking over to him. The man was easily readable; anger, contempt, embarrassment.

The man shook his head. "Man, I don't know what you're talking about."

Footsteps, scuffle, thud; his head smashed against the brick wall, breaking the fall for his back, if nothing else. The sound of rain hammering against the concrete ground filled the alleyway they were in, echoing off of the walls.

"You won't go near her, you won't talk to her, you won't touch her. Do you understand?" Cal growled, giving the man another heavy shove against the wall.

The man struggled, fighting against the grip Cal had on his shirt. "Let go," he said as forcefully as he could muster.

"No." The reply was firm, commanding . Cal released his grip on the shirt with one hand and struck the man across the face. "You don't struggle, you don't fight, you don't speak unless you're answering my questions."

Cal studied the man's face as he stared out at the orange tinted street at the exit of the alleyway, just mere meters away; fear, resentment and that ever-lingering embarrassment. Tears dribbled down his cheeks, collecting dirt on the way down. Grabbing the man's jaw, Cal pulled him to face him.

"What?" the man shouted. "What do you want? You want me to leave her alone? Well that's tough shit, so just fuck off, stop-FUCK." His sentence was cut off by another blow to the face.

"You don't seem to be listening to me," Cal glanced down at the name tag on the man's shirt, "Mister _Simon Howard_."

Simon dropped his head and a small bubble of blood fell from his mouth, landing on the floor before them. "Please," he mumbled, "I won't do anything, I swear." He looked up into Cal's eyes. Insecurity rose within him, as though the built man in front of him was staring into his very being. Licking another trickle of blood from his lip, he felt the grip on his shirt slack. He shrugged Cal off of him and walked away.

* * *

"Any luck?" Foster asked hesitantly as she walked into Cal's office, a file clutched in her hand.

Cal looked up from his chocolate pudding and nodded. "Easy. He broke."

Foster sat in a chair beside Cal. "Well, did he say he'd leave me alone?"

"Yeah," Cal nodded again. "Of course he did."

Foster nodded and offered Cal the file. "This is his background history, including assaults, several robberies and dozens of reports of sexual harassment."

Cal watched Foster's eyes as she spoke, taking the file from her. She was afraid. "Love, are you scared of him?"

Foster looked at the floor momentarily before looking back up. "I don't want him to hurt anyone I know, and I'm scared he will."

"No offence, but that's bollocks, love."

Foster frowned and looked at him. "I don't want him to hurt anybody here, how could you think that was a lie?"

"Well, I mean it's true, but it's not the full reason, is it? You're scared he'll hurt _me_." He dipped his spoon into the chocolate pudding and ate that whilst looking at Foster.

"Of course I am, Cal! He's dangerous," she replied, "and if he hurt you...I...I don't know what I would do."

"Bloody hell, Foster, cliché got your tongue? You ought to be scared he'd hurt you anyway, you're an easier target." He flashed her a cheeky grin as he licked the spoon clean, receiving a playful swat to the chest.

"Shut up!" she returned the grin. "What'd you tell him anyway?"

"Told him you were my woman."

Foster's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Why?"

"Because," he swallowed a mouthful of chocolate before continuing, "You are; you're my woman, my partner."

"Oh." Foster nodded and smiled, her head tilting down to the floor before she stood up. "I'm going to go grab a cup of coffee before I head home. Fancy joining me?"

Cal shook his head and rose to his feet, running his finger around the edge of the pudding cup. "Nah, love, sorry; I've got to go straight home, I promised Emily we'd watch a film tonight."

"Okay, well...I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, you will."

Foster turned to leave, but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, darling?" Cal asked. "You know you can tell me if you're not."

"Yeah," Foster smiled, though her eyes were glistening. "I'm fine."

"Bollocks." Cal opened his arms and she fell into them, her head nestled in the crook of his neck as she cried. He stroked her hair and cooed her, resting his head on hers as one arm wrapped around her shoulders, hugging her tight to him.


	2. Chapter 2

I really fucked myself up the arse with this story. I've just spent all night trying to figure out what the fuck I was on when I started writing it! I think I've figured out the plot now. Okay, Simon Howard is not and never will be Foster's boyfriend/partner, he's just a creeper, mmkays? :) If you see any cracks in the plot so far just drop me a message or let me know in a review, and I'll try to sort it out!

**Chapter Two – one week before**

"Hello, Foster!" Cal said happily, walking into her office and taking a seat in front of her desk.

Foster glanced up from her desk and smiled. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Cal shrugged. "I dunno. It could be that Emily got a good grade on a test, or it could be that I've had three cups of coffee this morning."

"Or?" Foster was still smiling as she filled out forms on her desk.

"Or," Cal repeated, "It could be that I said sex with a very beautiful woman last night."

Foster's hand froze. "Oh? Was that Clara?"

"I will never tell. But yes, it was Clara." Cal grinned devilishly, watching Foster as she first frowned but then composed herself and smiled. "Foster," he said, "I'm lying."

Her eyes were immediately on his. "What?"

"I'm lying," he repeated, his words slow and deliberate. "I didn't sleep with her."

"Then why say you did?" Foster seemed pissed off, but he would change that.

Cal stuck his bottom lip out and raised his brows. "To test you."

Foster opened her mouth to protest just as Loker walked in.

"Hey guys," Loker greeted, "We've got a case." He waved a case file at them before throwing it onto Lightman's desk.

Cal picked it up and flicked through it. "_A local shop assistant_," Cal read, "_Simon Howard, reported that he heard scuffles before a loud gunshot outside the shop. Howard claimed he had seen nothing, though FBI officers have investigated the situation and are convinced that he's lying._" He licked his lip and raised his brow. "Guess this is where I come into it then."

Loker nodded. "FBI want you to talk to him; you know, find out whether he's lying, tell them how they should handle the situation."

"Uh huh...well, what happens after I've told them whether he's lying? If I have involvement in this case, I'm seeing it through to the end," he rose to his feet, "I'm not letting the FBI do whatever they want after they've got my input."

* * *

Torres sat in front of Simon Howard, watching him closely, studying his face. She saw nothing but raw fear as the man sat with his fingers tapping nervously on the table.

"Can you please, just- p-please, can I go?" he stuttered.

Torres shook her head. "No, I've got to decide whether you're lying."

"About what? Man, I swear, I didn't see a thing," Howard protested weakly as his knees shook up and down and his hands clenched into fists before continuing to tap against the table.

"You keep saying that, but I find it difficult to believe you when your body language is saying otherwise." Torres gestured towards Howard's once clenched again fists. Simon looked down and immediately released his fists and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Please, Miss, I promise you; I didn't see anything. I heard the scuffle, I heard a shot, but I didn't see anything. I- I went outside, and there was blood... so much blood..." Simon Howard's sentence trailed off as his eyes glazed over.

Torres just watched silently, waiting for something to suggest that he was lying, but there was nothing.

"Alright," Torres nodded, "But you are hiding something, and if you don't tell me what it is, then I will tell the FBI you're lying."

Howard looked up, his eyes wide. "No, please, I- I can't tell you. I can't." His words were weak, desperate.

Torres slammed her hands against the table and pushed her chair back, rising to her feet and moving towards the door.

"No!" Howard shouted. "Please- I'll- I'll tell you. But please, don't...don't tell anyone I told you, I'll be killed."

* * *

Foster sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. After ten minutes, colours began swirling before her eyes as her mind transitioned from being awake to dreaming.

_She was standing on her own in the supermarket; there were no other people around. She looked around for somebody to help her find the frozen peas. She was pushing her shopping cart through the aisles searching for the peas when suddenly the cart wouldn't move. _

_She looked down at the floor before looking back up to see Cal standing in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, it was like she was paralysed. All she could do was watch as he stepped around the cart and walked over to her._

_Suddenly they weren't in the supermarket anymore; they were in Cal's office and they were talking about the case when her phone started to ring. _

_She picked up her phone and flipped it open._

"Hello?" she asked, and then she realised she was awake, but her phone was still ringing. She shook her head and pulled her phone from her pocket. She checked the ID but it was a private number.

"Hello?" she said, but she got no answer. She could hear breathing on the other end of the line, but nobody was talking. "Hello?" she repeated.

"Hello," a whisper replied.

"Who is this?" Foster asked cautiously.

The whisper answered her. "I'm nobody, but I know who you are."

Foster frowned, feeling a sick panic rise within her. "How did you get this number? How do you know who I am?"

A deep, vicious snicker filled her ear and she snapped the phone shut, her blood cold within her veins.


End file.
